


Sleeping with the princess

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Star and Marco made a bet. One that has some interesting conditions and stakes.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 47





	Sleeping with the princess

**Author's Note:**

> Rare moment I write something straight.

"Come on Marco I can't be that heavy of a sleeper!" Star declared rather put upon by Marco's claim.

The exact words were "you could be shaken while artillery fire goes off and wouldn't even budge."

So feeling her honor needs satisfaction she issued a very strange challenge to Marco. Seeing as they occasionally fooled around she told him if he can have sex with her in both holes and cum inside then leave without her waking up Star will wake him up with a blowjob for the rest of the week. The same stakes involved with Marco tongue diving her snatch if she does wake up

"Easy head" Marco simply accepted extending a hand.

They shook on it both feeling confident.  
Marco waited a few days because he can just tell Star would be crafty only pretending to sleep or use spells and or traps.

Now Friday he naps in the afternoon waking up full of energy in the evening. He can't believe he agreed to this bet, but the idea of the whole thing and the potential reward is too good to pass up.

He silently moves from his own room towards Stars wearing nothing but a bath robe. A surprise or two in its pockets. But in his hands is a camera with a stand for it. He's going to prove it completely to her.

The moonlight illuminated the room enough for Marco to still have fantastic vision he smiles and puts the camera by the bed facing Star. He sets it up and makes sure he has a good shot before hitting record.

He now takes this moment to appreciate how beautiful Star is right now. Her face peaceful, framed by her flowing blonde hair. Her chest gently rising and falling beneath the sheets. Marco gently moves them off of her revealing her in a mint green nighty that's riding up enough to reveal a peak at a matching pair of panties.

Marco can also tell she isn't wearing a bra. He debated on how to proceed next and gently stroked her face and put a light kiss to her lips. She unconsciously responded her lips moving in an almost kiss giving Marco an idea.

He ditches the robe and puts his half hard penis to her lips the tip resting on them and like he predicted she opened up just enough and he let her suckle on his tool for a while till he was fully erect.

He pulled away and gently started working the nighty off of Star by the shoulders first and then pulling down.  
Star is down to just her underwear and Marco admires her breasts.

Although not huge they are a wonderful round shape and are firm yet soft. He puts his lips to one of her cute hot pink nipples and used his hand to massage the other tit.

Star makes noise but it's low and unfocused in her sleeping state. Marco starts kissing his way down her body and reached her underwear. He grips the light cotton and pulls them down her legs and off of her.

Even while sleeping her legs slightly part and Marco is getting a peak at her pink slit a heart mark like the ones on her cheeks right above her sex.

Marco put his face between her legs licking a stripe from bottom to top sucking on her clit after that. He ate her out enjoying her taste. She's beginning to get wet and Marco slips a finger in now.

He feels around her warm moistening insides adding fingers occasionally until he's certain she's wet enough for him to slip inside with no trouble.

He spread her legs and positioned himself and glided his cock into her warm wet folds. He held in a groan and slowly started rocking his hips.

Star made some faces and a few pleased sounds but is still very much asleep as he fucks her. Marco can't help but pick up speed, Star feels so good and it's obvious she is enjoying it herself even in this far off state. He thinks he has a new fetish now.

Star is trusting him so much to touch her like this in her sleep. She dared him to do it in complete faith. Marco's racing mind on all of this amplified the sensation and he came heavily deep inside her tight snatch.

He panted taking a breather made sure she's still sleeping before pulling out.  
He admires his work watching his cum drip from her pussy.

He was instantly hard again. "One hole left" he softly comments.

He gently rolled Star to her stomach and lifted her hips and had her resting head down with her ass up.

Marco retrieved his abandoned robe. He pulled out a bottle of lube and put it on the bed. He uses his hands to spread the pale globes of her ass he marveled at the light pink pucker and once again had his mouth on her.

Star always did enjoy being rimmed, it always has her open up so quickly for him. His tongue licked and circled her hole and wriggled into her backdoor in a distracted cycle a few times her noises a little more higher pitched and needy than before.

Marco recognized it as her 'fuck me already!' noise he made sure she hasn't woken up yet. She hasn't and Marco grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his cock liberally.

He pressed in slow and openly moaned at just how tight her ass is no matter how many times he gets to fuck her like this.

He pumps his rod in and out of her butt mesmerized by the ripple of her cheeks each time his hips connect. The clap of flesh connecting a steady rhythm for him to time himself to.

Star in her dream state mumbled little words of encouragement a grumbled. "Nng Marco" escaping her lips.

The Hispanic teen feels pride that it's him she's dreaming about. He grips her hips and humps in earnest. He's going to make sure he cums as deep as he can.

Star unconsciously clamps down around Marco a climax of her own hitting her. Her body shuddered and spasmed triggering Marco's release to follow right after.

His dick throbbed and spit out rope after rope into the velvet soft insides. He kept moving for a few moments afterwards making sure her ass milked him before pulling out.

He once again grabbed his bathrobe and pulled out a butt plug this time. He gave it a small coating of lube and slid it into her ass before too much of his cum could escape and leak from her ass.

He got her onto her back again. He didn't redress her but covered her with the blankets again and tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Star smiled in her sleep. Marco put the lube back into his robe and put it back on before stopping his recording. He collected the camera and stand ready to leave. On the way to the door he grabbed the freshly removed panties keeping them as a bonus prize.

He's going to keep them for bedroom fun later Star loves it when he wears panties and dresses and gets all dolled up. She finds it hot when men look all pretty.

Star woke up slowly feeling absolutely refreshed and pleasantly sore. 'strange' she thought.

Then she realized she's naked and the feeling of cum and a butt plug inside of her reached her conscious thoughts. She shifted slowly and grabbed her wand she used it to magically clean her pussy.

She sighed softly "Apparently Marco was right"

She hesitated on the butt plug she can feel the cum still inside that the plug is keeping from leaking out. Once again she used magic to clean herself. She left the plug inside though.

She put on a new pair of panties and walked her way to Marco's room a deal is a deal after all.


End file.
